The present invention relates to an electrical box assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a recessed electrical box assembly being adjustable in order to permit secure mounting.
Electrical boxes provide a housing for electrical components such as outlets and switches when installed in the walls, ceilings or floors of buildings. Electrical boxes are typically secured to a support structure such as a wall stub and aligned with an opening in a covering material, such as wall board or siding. Boxes may be employed to house electrical components both in and out of doors.
Outdoor applications typically utilize electrical boxes which can resist contamination such as water and dirt created by exposure to the elements. Indoor applications such as in a bathroom or industrial setting may also subject an installed electrical component to contamination from cleaning fluid or other debris. Typical outlet boxes include a housing which holds the electrical component and a bracket having a flange which abuts the front face of the wall. In order to satisfy the requirements of such applications, electrical boxes also typically include a cover to shield the electrical components from contamination. Electrical box covers of the prior art may include openings therein to permit cords to extend there through, thereby allowing an electrical outlet to be used even when the cover is closed.
One such electrical box is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,832. This electrical box includes a recess configuration such that the electrical component is recessed from the front surface of the wall in which it is installed. The electrical box includes a housing attachable to a wall stud and a bracket securable thereto. The bracket has a flange which abuts against a wall surface and a base which aligns with the front face of an electrical component. Since the base must align with the electrical component, the housing must be precisely installed on the stud. If the housing is secured too far forward, then the bracket""s flange will not seat properly against the wall surface allowing contamination to get between the cover and the wall. If the housing is mounted too far toward the back of the stud, a gap may exist between the base and the front of the electrical component, thereby compromising the function of the electrical box. There is no adjustability to accommodate for variation in the placement of the housing or the thickness of the wall covering.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an electrical box which is useable both in and out of doors and can be properly secured and provides a degree of adjustability to accommodate the position of the box and the thickness of the covering material.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide an electrical box assembly that may be used both in and out of doors.
It is another advantage of the present invention to provide an electrical box having an adjustable face frame to permit secure mounting.
It is a further advantage of the present invention to provide a recessed electrical box having an adjustment device for permitting the face frame to be adjusted.
In the efficient attainment of these and other advantages, the present invention provides an electrical box assembly including a box having a base wall perimetrically bounded by a sidewall extending therefrom forming a housing adapted to receive an electrical component. The sidewall has an upper portion and a flange extending outwardly in a transverse direction from the upper portion. An electrical component attachment point is disposed adjacent the sidewall upper portion and adapted for securing an electrical component to the box. The flange is perimetrically bounded by a collar extending outwardly therefrom. The invention further includes a securement device supported on the box for securing the box to a support structure. Also provided is a frame which is in telescopic engagement with the collar and movable relative thereto. The frame has an abutment surface for abutting against a facing surface. An adjustment device is provided for moving the frame relative to the box and urging the abutment surface against the facing surface.
The adjustment mechanism extends between the frame and the box and includes a pair of threaded members threadedly engaged with the flange.
The electrical box assembly further includes a cover pivotally secured to the frame by a hinge and is movable between an open and closed position. The hinge includes at least one clip for permitting the cover to be selectively removed and attached to the frame. The cover includes at least one slot formed therein which is adapted to permit a power cord to extend therethrough when the cover is in the closed position.
The present invention further provides a recessed electrical box assembly including a box having a base wall bounded by a sidewall extending therefrom forming a housing. The sidewall has an upper end forming a first opening. A flange extends outwardly in a transverse direction from the box upper portion, and the flange is bounded by a collar extending outwardly therefrom. The collar forms a second opening, the second opening being larger than the first opening. A frame is provided having a second sidewall forming a third opening. The second sidewall is adjustably positionable within the second opening. Further provided is an adjustment mechanism for moving the frame relative to the box, and the adjustment member extending between the frame and the flange.